Bring Me Back
by TNTNOOR
Summary: Scars tell us where we have been but they don't dictate where we'll go. Hailey and Harry falls in a complicated love. Hailey was a happy and cheerful girl but she turned herself away from all. The frustration and anger of poor Hailey grows as her mysterious past haunts her. Her inner soul was dead mourning for her past. And he was there to bring her back. But can he?
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hailey's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dinner is ready, Hailey. Come downstairs baby." mom called out to me.

My mom's name is Nicole Stone. Me & my mom shifted to England a few months ago from France. And now we're staying in a small house in a town name Sparrow Town. My mom is a single mother right now. Me & my mom were like best buddies more than a mother & daughter relationship. But the relationship is getting distant for my mom being busy most of the time in office work. As she is a new worker in the office she had to cooperate with her colleagues & boss a lot for a good income & help. She does all the maintenance work in the office & its really time consuming. So she is always late for home.

My dad's name is Dan Stone. He has always supported me from all sides. He was a great dad. He loved me so much. My dad is a businessman. Dad didn't come with us. He is staying in France with his dumb new wife Jade & son.

My dad, Dan and my mom, Nicole got divorced when I turned 17. Because my dad was involved in an affair with Jade, his office colleague. Before the affair he was the best dad to me. My dad & mom had love marriage. They loved each other so much. We were a happy family. But what happened to dad suddenly he left us for Jade. And of course dad & Jade also got married after the divorce was officially done.

I had to visit my dad once in 3 months. Its been a year my mom & dad got divorced & also the marriage of dad. I'm 18 now. I had to visit dad just because my mom always force me to. I hate dad from the core of my heart. And mom knows it. She wants me to visit him just to let him see me. Mom says dad still loves me but I don't believe. If he loves me why he left me & mom for Jade & his son. But then she says her dialogue _you've to understand_ always. I mean what will I understand, I'm a grown up 18 year old girl. I really hate dad & I don't wanna visit him. Mom tried her best to remove my hatred for dad. But it was of no use.

"Hailey?" Mom called out to me again.

"Coming mom just give me a second." I was getting ready for dinner in my room. I came downstairs to see mom waiting for me on the table.

"I cooked your favorite curry today for the dessert. First have your dinner then we're gonna have the dessert. Is it ok?" mom asked smiling at me as she served my food. I nodded in approval keeping my eye on a book I was reading.

"Thanks mom." I said as she finished serving my food & I was still on the book. Books really attract me so much. They introduce me totally to a new imagination. And there's so much to learn from it. I'm really addicted to books.

"Eat your dinner first & then read the book." Mom softly ordered me as usual keeping a smile just to keep me happy. But I don't like her fake smiles or laugh. All she does that to keep me comfortable & cheerful with her like I used to be.

"Ok." I put my book aside. And pushed my glasses a little further when mom happily but a bit angrily glared at me. I raised my eyebrow at her confusingly.

"You shouldn't push your glasses tightly to your nose. It'll create marks on the nose. And why you wear that all the time. Now put it aside." mom ordered me. I've to definitely do what she says otherwise she'll just argue argue & argue.

"Ok." I gave her a pissed off look as I placed my specs near to my book & ate my dinner silently.

"So, excited for the first day in Warring High tomorrow in these new beautiful town?" mom asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Warring High?" I asked confusedly with no idea what was Warring High.

"Oh dear your new high school's forgot already." mom playfully punched my shoulder.

"Oh, I remember." I recalled the name of the disgusting high school. Oh I forgot, I was also getting admitted to a high school nearby the town. Its been months I stopped going to high school for some family issues.

"So, are you excited?" mom asked again hopefully looking at me. She was more happy and excited to get me admitted the high school. I mean seriously, there's nothing interesting in it.

"Listen mom. I know why  
you brought me in this dirty Sparrow Town. I don't even like its name. And moreover you're admitting me in a high school called Warring High. All you're doing this just to annoy me. I was never much excited before these. Now will you please let me have my dinner without anymore questions." I told her half yelling & a bit sarcastically. She was acting so weird. What's there to be excited about going in a high school.

"Ok as you say dear. But I bet dear you're gonna have lots of friends this time. Get ready for a new start." mom said keeping a straight smile in her face & she never goes off her smile in front of me.

This time I didn't say anything. I just ate my dinner quickly to get to bed & getting rid of mom's questions.

Before going to bed I apologized to mom for my rude behavior to her.

I really don't mean to hurt her. But I just get frustrated sometimes & I wanna kick everything off out of my life.

"Never mind." mom replied giving me a reassuring smile.

I went to my room and sat with my laptop. I decide to know about the Warring High so that I don't really embarrass myself at high school tomorrow.

I saw some pictures of the high school. The high school is pretty big. And guess what. It is the most popular high school in Sparrow Town.

I searched for the library pictures. To my surprise the library was very pretty and big. Totally out of my thoughts. I got really excited these time to go to the Warring High.

I am a nerd what else can make me happy and excited other than a room full of books. And who knew after acting so much like nerds I would really get addicted to books.

I wasn't like this at all. I was always very interested in sports. I was a really frank girl loved by everyone & easily get mixed with everyone. But I also used to be a bitchy type girl. I had lots of friends. I wasn't a bookworm at all. Then something happened suddenly to totally change me.

Only me, Nicole, Dan & Jade knows & my only diary, where I shares my things. It's my only best friend even though I don't get a reply from it.

I was one happy girl and I also had a great sense of humor. And was a very cheerful girl. But everything changes with time.

Can anyone bring the real me back?

That's the only thing my mom always wish for me. She wants the happy, cheerful and beautiful me back.

She always wants someone to come in my life and save me from sadness, silence & frustration to life. She always prays for else a mother can do after losing all her attempts.

After all a mother's prayer can hold so much powerful blessings and hopes. And I hope her prayers come true. But I know no one will be able to make me forget my past and bring me back to me.

I fell asleep after my research on Warring High. Mom came into my room. Stroked her hands over my hair. Tears came from mom's eyes. She quickly cleaned her tears off.

She tries to remain cheerful as much as she can in front of me to make me, her princess forget the past.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear." mom replied trying to stop the sobbing but failed.

"Why are you crying?I am really sorry for my rude behavior." I apologized again thinking I may be the reason of her cry.

"No, it is not that. Can't you just forget the past and forget your hatred for you dad? Please." mom asked with hopeful glance in her eyes.

"I just can't. He not only hurted me but he also hurted you. He is so selfish. I'll never be able to love him. He only deserves my hatred." I yelled still having hatred for dad. Why do I even call him dad.

"But-"

"No but. He hurted you & you still love him. Just leave him mom. He don't deserve your love. Leave him with his Jade." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I don't love him anymore. He's your dad, you should remember it & love him. Ignore my condition." mom told remaining totally calm.

"Leave me alone. Please. Just go & sleep." I replied silently thinking that she expect me to ignore her condition because of dad.

I can't ignore her condition not even mine because & because of only Dan.

Nicole went to her room after giving me a goodnight kiss.

I started frustrated I went to the washroom to find my best friend at the time of sadness & frustrations. My secret blade.

Out of frustration I did a bit deep cut on my arm. Blood was coming hugely. I got a little scared.

But I calmed myself down after washing the blood away but the bleeding didn't stopped completely. I ignored it completely & went to bed hoping for a good day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hailey's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It's a new day because my usual schedule will be changed. I'll be going to Warring High. And I am both excited & nervous for the high school. I'm totally new in this country & also this town. I've never visited it before. But the surroundings seem a bit like my country France. I miss it so much.

I was in the washroom when some water splashed on my cuts a little. It really hurted like hell but as I looked in the the mirror the cuts in my arm looked a bit better than before. I ignored it completely because its almost my daily routine to cut hands.

Though I wore a white full sleeve shirt to hide my cuts. If my mom sees it she'll surely freak out and I'll get hard time from her. And also I know it would be quite strange for people knowing that the new girl self harms. It couldn't be seen through my white shirt. Then I wore my black jeans. And combed my red hair. My hair is pretty long up to my waist. I curled my hair a little & put it on a ponytail. And wore heels.

And lastly I gave a finishing touch with my big black fave nerdy glasses. That's the thing that made me look so nerd & boring. Not only that I took a quite big bag not stylish like the bitches use just to show myself as a nerd.

"Hailey, I'll drop you today at the school. Is it ok?" mom called out. I know it was quite strange that my mom will drop me to school. I'll look like a preschool baby. But I didn't care about it because that'll also show me as a boring dependent person.

"Yeah its fine. Wait a sec I'm coming." I was trying to remember if I forgot something. Then I remembered I forgot my diary. I've to write about my first day of my new high school. I know it sounds a bit typical. But I've no one whom I can share my past and moments without any hesitation. If I share with mom, she'll surely break down as well as I because we both only know the past. I just wanna share with someone who don't know. And who I can completely trust on. I decided I'll tell the person I'll be able to love again. I know its impossible for me to love again when I've faced so much pain for it. But my dream is to cuddle in his arms and tell him all my past and secrets. And he'll be the only one to listen to my past. Its very hard to tell all your secrets to anyone. But it creates harder situation if he knows your secrets from someone else. Then you really regret the fact why you weren't able to tell him. I just wanna tell him my everything. And I know that special person will never come in my life. Until then I've my diary where I can at least share my secrets. I don't care if its a non living dumb diary. But its very precious to me. I took my diary and started for the stairs. I saw mom standing at the end of the stairs smiling at me.

"You look beautiful, my princess. You know what, you're my everything." mom said as she brought me closer to her in a hug. And then breaking from the hug she kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much." Mom said.

"I love you too mom." I smiled weakly at her. I love her a lot. She deserves so much happiness. Not the pain she got from Dan.

I sat beside mom in the car & looking outside wondering about the surroundings. For the first time I came outside since I came here. The town is so neat & clean. One after one houses were there. The pattern of the house & the street was totally amazing. People were walking happily & enjoying their time with their favorite ones. The whole surrounding totally reminded me of my country. I was a bit happy that at least this town looks a bit like my home town in France. I really miss my country & town. I just wanna go back & feel my country for the last time. But the time I was about to leave my country, I was waiting when I'll reach England. I'm regretting it so much. I really wanna go back and fix it. But if I could.

Then I saw that I was near Warring High. It was so big and a bit sky blue colored. I was getting damn nervous. I should tell mom some excuse and run from the place. I should run. Because I can't really do it. And Hailey remember you've to control your anger & frustration. I was saying to myself. After my past I really can't control my anger but most of the time I can control it. But when my anger breaks out it really end up in a bad way.

"We're here Hailey." mom said breaking me from my thoughts. I really can't do these. I should tell mom about it.

"Mom, I can't do this. I'm really can't do these. I don't wanna go. I'm just afraid that high school will remind me my past. Please mom understand me." I pleaded to her as I broke down in tears. I hide my face with my hands & I started to cry more.

"Shh dear. Calm down. You can do it. Remember everyday is a new beginning so just take a deep breathe and start again. I know you can do it. Just have confidence on yourself." mom said before she brought me in a hug again. She was moving her hands softly over my hair to calm me down.

Everyday is new beginning but I don't think so. Because I can't even start my life a single day without the past haunting me every day, night, hour, minute and seconds. So how it is everyday a new beginning.

"Hailey. Do you wanna go?" mom asked me like she will listen to me whatever my decision is.

"Do I have choice?" I asked as I smiled at her knowing I don't have.

"Nope." mom said kissing me softly on my forehead.

"Ok I'll go. I can do it." I confidently said but I know I can't.

"Great. I know you can do it. Now go quickly the classes will start." Mom said to me as she playfully push me out of the car.

"Bye dear. Have a good day. I'll pick you after the end of classes. Love you." She said from the car window stopping me as she held my wrist.

"Love you too." I said as I kissed her on her cheek. Then mom went on her way.

Hailey, you can do it. Everyday is a new beginning so take a deep breathe and start again. I was repeating mom's words again and again to feel mom around me and to calm myself. Hailey, you can control yourself just have patience.

I was walking along the hallway searching for my class. The hall is colorful. The lockers were beautifully arranged. I didn't pay any attention to anyone. Everyone was looking at me. It felt a little bit awkward how they were checking out me. And suddenly all of them were looking at me like they are trying to stop their laughs. I got so scared. Why they're looking weirdly at me.

Then all of a sudden a girl from behind pushed me intentionally. I fell on the ground with all my books scattered everywhere. I was glad I balanced myself from totally hitting the ground. I just hit my knees. I guess all of them were holding their laugh for the perfect moment. Now everyone is laughing at me. Don't pay any attention to anyone. Have patience Hailey. Have patience. Don't get yourself in a fight in your first day.

Everyone was totally mean there. They were still laughing at me. Nobody came to help me. I got totally embarrassed . But I don't care if someone come to help me or not.

"May I help you?" a girl asked. I looked at her. She was a very short girl. But she was so beautiful & thin. Her face was so cute. She looked like a baby. She had long dark black hair up to her waist. And it looked really pretty on her. Her long hair really suited her little body. I just nod for the help. As I also need to get to class by someone's help.

The girl bend down on her knees to help me with the books. She picked the books and handed me the books.

"Thank you." I said while getting up & helping her to get up.

"It's nothing. By the way I'm Camilla. Nice to meet you." she handshaked with me. She looked really friendly.

"I'm Hailey. Nice to meet you too." I took her hand gladly for the handshake.

"I bet you're not finding where your class is. Right?" Camilla asked as she winked at me playfully. I nodded.

"So what is your class now?" Camilla asked me.

"Um..Maths class."

"Its my class too. We're in the same class. Great, we'll get to know each other." Camilla was excited.

"Yeah I guess." I smiled weakly at her.

"Come quickly. We're getting late." She frowned at me playfully and holding my wrist she start to run in a rapid speed. She was really good. I really wanted to be friend with her. My heart is saying me to do it but my mind is just saying no.

We were late for the class. The teacher let us in but stopped me to wait for a second.

"So, ladies & gentleman we've a new student in our class. Will you please introduce yourself to us?" asked. He looked a bit friendly person. I was a bit glad that he's my class teacher.

"Yeah sure. I'm Hailey Stone. I came from Midfield, France. And that's my country. I'm new here in England. I love to read books and browse the internet. So this is it. Thank you." I was nervous that I couldn't say anything more about me.

"That's good, Hailey. I'm your class teacher. If you need any help talk to me. And Taylor can assist you to show the whole campus today if you want?" asked.

"Thank you but I don't want. I researched about this school yesterday. So, I can help myself." I said to avoid as much people I can. I need to prove myself as a boring nerd.

"Another bitchy nerd." a girl in front of me murmured but it was enough for everyone to hear. Everyone start to laugh.

"Silence class. Perrie don't do it again." Mr Fritz warned Perrie in a friendly manner.

I was about to go & sit beside Camilla when Perrie stumbled me. The class was again laughing at me as I stumbled. I was glad that I balanced myself though I wore heels. My face became red of embarrassment. But I didn't say anything.

"So class silent & take your copies and prove me this formula." Mr Fitz was writing on board being ignorant of people laughing at a new student. Why am I blaming him. I've to accept whatever happens.

"So you're from France. Right?" Camilla asked. I nodded.

"Why did you come in England? France is a beautiful country." Camilla asked me in curiosity.

"Umm because my mom wants me to study in these country."I lied. It just hit in my head why I came in these country. Just to forget my past. Tears fell from eyes. I cleaned off them quickly. I guess Camilla noticed me. She put her hand on my back and rubbed my back.

"Is everything ok? she asks me looking concerned.

"Its just I miss my country so much." I lied but I give her a smile in assurance. She smiled at me & focused on her copy. She just believed me.

 _After class_

I was very angry on Perrie. What did I do her. I hate her. I wanted to boil out my anger and share with someone. I decided to share with Camilla.

"Who's that girl to say me bitch." I was totally pissed off while I was roaming around the hallway with Camilla.

"Oh, don't care about that girl. Perrie just hate nerds. And also her friends Anne & Jesy." Camilla said while calming me down with her hand on my back.

"Though it didn't feel right." I was angry.

"I'm sorry. By the way my friends are waiting for me for the science class. I've to go now. By the time of next class why don't you explore the school." Camilla said while bidding me a goodbye.

"Ok. Bye."

I didn't know where I was going. It was really bad idea to explore the school on my own. Why didn't I take the help offered by Mr Fitz. Why did you have to act so nerd. I really wanted to hit myself.

I needed Camilla by my side but I was too shy to ask her & I was regretting for being so nerdy.

I reached the sports section. And I was walking by a basketball court. The court is so beautiful. It literally took me to my past memories when I used to be me. When I used to play basketball. Basketball is my obsession and I'm a great player too. The field attracted me so much to play basketball. But patience Hailey patience. You be to stay as a nerd.

Suddenly a ball hit me hard on the head. I wasn't able to maintain balance. I fell on the ground really hard for the second time in my first day of new high school.

Some of the boys yelled,"Can't you see where you're going, you 4 eyes." What do they mean by that. I've glasses on that doesn't mean I've four eyes.

I saw from the corner of my eye a tall boy in a jersey was coming towards me. He reached out his hands to help me. I took the his hand because everything seemed a bit blurry and I was feeling dizzy. As the ball hit me suddenly and I was feeling dizzy. I wasn't able to stand straight by own.

"Are you ok?I'm sorry I didn't meant it." the boy apologized holding me softly on shoulders.

"No,its ok. Thanks." I wasn't able to stand straight and open my eyes fully, everything looked blurry.

The boy was still holding me firmly by my shoulder. He knew I was feeling dizzy & if he let go off his hand I would fall on the ground again. And the heels were creating more problem for me to stand.

After a second I could open my eyes fully. I saw beautiful green emerald colored glittery eyes. I was totally amazed by the beautiful eyes. He had beautiful curly chocolate colored hair. He was smiling at me showing his dimples. It was so beautiful. I was staring at him as well as he was staring at me. It felt really awkward.

I regained my consciousness fully & I looked away from the boy quickly. He let go off his hand.

"Thanks." I said as I was about to walk away the boy hold me by my arms softly.

"Ow." I squealed as he held me right at my cuts. It really hurted. Little blood came and it stained my white shirt. Then & then I was regretting to wear a white shirt. But I thought it recovered.

"I'm sorry. Did the ball hurt your arm?" the boy asked looking a bit concerned holding my arm & looking at the cuts.

"No, its nothing." I replied.

"Ohh, self harm." the boy teased me & a smirk showed up on his face.

"You've nothing to do with it. Now leave my arm." I ordered. He just held on my arm. He looked like a real flirt. The boy seemed to be a nice guy a few seconds before but the smirk on his face made him look like a pervert.

"I'll but you forgot one thing." the boy said still holding my arms softly.

I became confused trying to remember what I forgot. I stared at him confusingly raising my eyebrow.

"Your glasses." the boy said as he showed my glasses in his hand. I remembered when I fell my glasses fell too. When I was about to take it from his hand, he raised his hand just to tease me. He was so tall & I couldn't reach him. I jumped to get it. But it was no use because he was incredibly tall. I looked like a baby in front of him.

"Give me my glasses." I was still jumping to get my specs from him. But he just raised his hand high and high.

"I'll give your glasses. But I wanna tell you one thing." he said before he suddenly pulled me closer to him by my waist. I really wanted to knee him on his crotch the moment he did that. But I controlled myself because I didn't want to get myself in a fight with a guy I just met. He brought his lips closer to my ear to say something. I heard whistling all around the basketball court.

"You are really cute when you're dizzy and confused." he said as he smiled looking at me. If it was any other girl they would have fainted in the spot but not me. He is a total flirt. My anger was boiling.

"Leave me." I said as I was trying to get rid of his hold but he was strong. I put pressure with my hand on his chest to let go off me. But he was way stronger than me. As I was about to give more pressure he suddenly leave my waist surrendering his hand up & I stumbled a bit on my own pressure. He smiled widely at my situation.

"Now give me my glasses or I'll kick you." I said before he suddenly pushed me against a wall softly behind me. And placed his hands on both sides of me. He came closer and again brought his lips to my ear to say something.

"I complimented you. And instead of complimenting me back or saying thanks you're going to kick me." he said as he came more closer to my ear. I felt his hot breathe by my ear. He was doing it on purpose. I guess it seemed from back that we were making out. And I was getting damn angry on him. I pushed him away from me.

"Just give me my glasses. I can't see. Please." I requested him in a sarcastic way.

"I'll give your glasses. But you have to fulfill a condition of mine." he said raising his eyebrow and smirking at me.

"Just give me myglasses. I'm ordering you." I half yelled at him. I just met him and he wants me to fulfill any condition of his. What's wrong with these guy.

"You've to fulfill my condition. My condition is-" he was about to say when I cut him off.

"I won't fulfill any of your condition. You don't wanna give me my glasses. Fine. I'm going. Bye." I said and when I was about to walk away from him, he held my wrist to stop me. He spin me around in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Take your glasses." he said handing me myglasses & when I was about to take from his hand, he held my hand and again brought me closer to him. But this time it was so close. My chest touched his chest. I cringed a bit by his touch. What is wrong with him. Why he is doing the same action again & again.

"My condition will still stay. And I'm gonna make you fulfill it by exchange of another thing. But for now take your glasses." he said before he leave me and hand me my glasses.


End file.
